


The Penman and The Poet

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt Drabble Challenge.Character reflection - Vin.





	The Penman and The Poet

                                                                                                     

 

He didn't have to read the words, they were his own and they lived in his heart. But he liked the way they looked on the page, each letter written with care, so he _could_ read them if he wanted.

Rubbing a callused thumb over the folded paper, the corners dirtied and creased from frequent handling, he pondered the unlikely alliance of the fine script and his plain spoken words.

And as he slipped the paper back into his pocket, he gave thanks for the unlikely alliance of trust and friendship that had grown between the penman and the poet.

 

~~~


End file.
